ShadowHawk\'s Rage
by Mieko Kagetaka
Summary: OC character Tiana Jolie needs the help of the Gundam Pilots to destroy OZ\'s latest project. This is an AU / non-yaoi which was my very first GW fanfic so be gentle. Multi-parter.. :)
1. Prologue

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Prologue   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. Don't sue, I'm   
broke! Although Tiana Leandra Jolie, her gundams (Shadowhawk, Sidewinder), and   
other original characters are mine.   
Major pairings: for right now, it's non-yaoi, sorry guys but it may change.   
Warnings: Prologue is DARK, a bit depressing but very eye-opening, implied   
violence.   
Notes: This is an AU with my pilot Tiana who interacts with the G-boys.   
She's a unique character and so is her past. Prologue is a teaser on what's   
to come. The complete past is not revealed yet. Please excuse the typos, I   
just did it. :)   
Feedback: Pretty please?!?! This was written June 2000 and still be worked on. C & C is most welcomed!   
  
"..." : speech - duh   
//....// : thoughts   
~*....*~: flashbacks.   
  
Prologue:   
===================   
  
"No! No!", Tiana thrashed her head from side to side. Her hands gripped   
the bedsheets tightly. The images were too vivid to be just a dream. //The   
smoke, the screams of the children, my parents//...   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiana screamed as she violently woke up in a cold   
sweat -- again. She raked her fingers through her long hair nervously.   
"Tia! Tia, are you aw-wite?" asked little five year old Imani as she ran   
over to Tiana and held her shaky hand.   
"Oh Tiana," sighed eight year old Leilani, who hugged Tiana, rocking her   
back and forth, "It'll be all right, sis. Sssssh, stop crying, sis. I miss   
them, too."   
Tiana tried to get a grip on herself. After several gulps of air, she   
calmed down and hugged her newly adopted sisters close to her and kissed them   
on their foreheads.   
"Gomen, my sisters. I didn't mean to wake y'all up... again... I just   
can't sleep."   
"It's aw-wite Tia," chimed Imani, "We wuv you, Tia. We'll stay stwong   
wif you."   
Leilani nodded and looked at Tiana, with eyes suddenly older than her own   
eight years, "We'll all stay strong, Ti. Try to get some sleep. We'll   
finish up in the morning..."   
  
* * * * *   
  
The next morning, the 3 girls buried the people that were killed at the   
genetics nursery the night before. The children, so many of them, now lying   
peacefully in their respective graves. Lastly, they buried Tiana's parents,   
Yoruba and Bernando Jolie. No longer able to cry, Tiana stared into her   
parents' lifeless eyes before closing tem forever. She buried them together   
and placed a yellow PeaceLilly onthe grave. In the ways of her mother's   
people, she mourned by cutting her arms and bled as she wailed out her   
sorrows into space and heaven itself.   
As the blood trickled slowly less and less, she falls into a trances,   
remember her father's last words to her before he died in her arms:   
  
~*Tiana, ma cherie , keep this locket close to you. Never lose it, it's   
too important. The jewel has a mini-disc inside that contains information   
that needs to be given to the Winner family and the colonies. For humankind,   
for that matter. They need to know the truth about what OZ is up to, cherie.   
I also included info on the ShadowHawk, it's yours, use her well, my lil   
fighter. Do what is right in your heart. I love you, Tiana*~   
  
Tiana continued to stare into the grave and pressed the jade locket to   
her chest. Her crystal green eyes glistened, filled with unfathomable rage.   
//Papa, why did OZ do this? What are they trying to hide? Why did they have   
to kill everybody I loved? I'll always love you, Papa and Mama. I'll take   
care of ShadowHawk and I shall seek revenge for your deaths. OZ will PAY   
dearly for this.//   
  
TBC


	2. Part 1

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 1   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. Don't sue, I'm   
broke! Although Tiana Leandra Jolie, her gundams (Shadowhawk, Sidewinder),   
and other original characters are mine.   
Major pairings: for right now, it's non-yaoi, sorry guys but it may change.   
Warnings: Um, a minor catfight, jealousy, angst, minor nudity, cursing   
Notes: This is an AU with my pilot Tiana who interacts with the G-boys.   
She's a unique character and so is her past.   
  
"...." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
***...*** = visionary advice   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
  
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part One   
  
[6 Years later]   
  
***Tiana, it's time....***   
  
She woke up from yet another vision. She shook her head sleepily, "Oy!   
Why can't I have *normal* dreams like everybody else? Zut Alors!"   
  
***Because you are special and are destined with this gift...***   
  
"Yeah? Well sometimes I wish I wasn't so *special*," she muttered as she   
got out of bed. Tiana loved her mother dearly, but this family 'gift' from   
her ancestors can get a bit nerve-wracking.   
  
She grabbed her clothes and headed for the communal showers. She pulled   
up her long waist length dreadlocs before stepping into the hot shower.   
Washing her arms and torso, she pondered last night's vision. Another great   
battle will happen and she'll be piloting ShadowHawk once more. A brief   
grimace flawed her honey brown, heartshaped face. Now at age 16, Tiana   
became a well-seasoned fighter as well as computer hacker. She finished   
lathering up and leaned against the wall as the hot water, caressed her toned   
body. She closed her eyes as the water cascaded over her breasts and past   
her bellybutton. A whisper of a smile on her full lips as she thought of   
finally meeting her friend quickly vanished when JoAnn sneered at her.   
  
"And just what are you smiling so much about, Mutt?"   
  
Tiana cocked her head to the side, her jade eyes locked with JoAnn's   
steel blue eyes. She turned off the water, took a breath and tensed her   
muscles to maintain her growing temper. Stark naked, Tiana crossed her arms   
and walked toward JoAnn.   
  
"Honestly, JoAnn, must you always call me such names to make yourself   
look less than the spoiled bitch you are? It doesn't become you at all.   
There's got to be something nice to say in your vocabulary somewhere."   
  
"What the - ?, "sputtered JoAnn, "Why you- ? How DARE you speak to me   
like that?!"   
  
"Like what, madamoiselle? Like the pitiful baka you are? Oh no, cherie,   
you're much smarter than you think. Once you realize your full potential   
then *maybe* you'll stop pestering me." she said as she about to walk away.   
  
JoAnn raised her fist to strike at Tiana, "You're nothing but a heathen   
nig--"   
  
Before JoAnn could finish, Tiana swiftly grasped JoAnn's fist, twisted   
her arm and applied pressure enough to force JoAnn to fall to her knees. "You   
hear me, madamoiselle. Don't you EVER disrepect me or my family's honor   
again... or else I shall be less polite. Can you dig that?"   
  
Like a fightened deer, JoAnn nodded and Tiana released her, grabbed her   
towel and walked away. Being called a heathen hurted like hell, but Tiana   
was used to it. Ever since she and her sisters enlisted in the Sahara Mobile   
Suit Academy on the L4 base, they never exactly fitted in. Tiana looked at   
herself in the mirror while getting dressed. Her lovely face reflected her   
blended heritage. Her father, Bernando Battalia Jolie was Italian, Cuban and   
French. Her mother, Yoruba Morning Dove Jolie, was African, Blackfoot and   
Seminole Indian. Tiana had kept her secret from the academy that she was one   
of the few naturally born children on the L4 colony and the fact she owned   
her own gundam, Shadowhawk.   
  
Releasing her waist length dreadlocs so that they showered down her back,   
Tiana sighed and looked at the ever-present red streak of hair that taunted   
her since the deaths of her parents. After the day she made her vow to   
avenge her parents' deaths, the red streak adorned the bangs of her hair.   
disgusted with her exotic beauty, she hid much of her feminity under a black   
hat and pulled her own weight with her male counterparts at the academy.   
The guys respected her talent as a pilot and considered her as one of the   
guys. With hat donned, she unconsciously touched her locket briefly, then   
went to her laptop to start her daily interactive uplink.   
  
TBC.....


	3. Part 2

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 2/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. Don't sue, I'm   
broke! Although Tiana Leandra Jolie, her gundams (Shadowhawk, Sidewinder),   
and other original characters are mine.   
Major pairings: for right now, it's non-yaoi, sorry guys but it may change.   
Warnings: None, really hidden identity and a lil help from an admired   
friend.   
Notes: This is an AU with my pilot Tiana who interacts with the G-boys.   
She's a unique character and so is her past.   
  
"...." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
***...*** = visionary advice   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
  
  
Shadowhawk's Rage - Part 2   
  
*TJ* chewed on her toothpick while she surfed the uplink on her laptop.   
She needed some answers quick and she knew just who to go to. The problem   
was finding out where the hell he was!   
  
"Tiana, are you gonna LIVE on the uplink all day or what?" the now 14   
year old Leilani asked with an impatient hand on her hip.   
  
"Hmph, " Tiana replied, not looking up from the laptop.   
  
"Uh oh, is she in TJ mode again?", asked 11 year old Imani, "C'mon Tiana   
'TJ' Jolie, it's dinnertime!"   
  
"Gimme five minutes."   
  
"You said that five minutes ago, hermana," snorted Leilani, "we'll meet   
you at the mess hall pronto, k?"   
  
"Kay," TJ bit her lip as she continued searching on the uplink. //Where   
the hell is he? AH HA! He's back at the Sweepers Yard on L2 Colony. Hope   
he doesn't mind meeting me./ She tugged her hat lower to her head and   
positioned the camera at her before creating the message. She sent the brief   
message to him and powered off her laptop.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
L2 Colony, Sweeper's Scavenger Yard   
  
"Ah, nothing like a day off from battle," yawned Duo Maxwell as he   
stretched in his chair. Since the last mission, the God of Death and his   
fierce companion Deathscythe Hell Custom decided to go back to the Sweeper's   
Garage for some R & R. Plus he wanted to make some extra money doing some   
junk-dealing in between missions.   
  
An alarm from Deathscythe sent Duo into the cockpit.   
  
"Hmm, a message, " he said, his lips curving into that knowing grin, "and   
here I thought my number was unlisted. Ah well, so much for R & R." He hits   
the button for the vid-message to pop up. The dark figure on his screen with   
the hat looked familiar.   
  
~~Duo, it's TJ, pilot of ShadowHawk. Need to talk to you face to face   
this time. I need your help. Give me a rendez-vous point and I'll meet you   
there tomorrow. Thanks, old buddy.~~   
  
"Hmmm, the mysterious ShadowHawk pilot requires my services? Oh boy, why   
do I have a feeling that we're gonna have a short vacation, Ol' Buddy?", he   
asked his Gundam as if he expected an answer. He sighed and sent a vid -   
reply with coordinates for the rendez-vous tomorrow. //Hmph, it's about time   
me and this TJ guy finally met.//   
  
* * * * * * * *   
[Sahara Mess Hall]   
  
"Well, it's about time you joined us, Tiana", Leilani smirked.   
  
"I was busy, Lee Lee, " Tiana shrugged, "you know how important this is   
to me."   
  
"Tia, ya really think Duo can help?!" chimed Imani.   
  
"DUO?!?!?!", snickered Leilani, "you're asking DUO MAXWELL to help?   
Please, Tiana, really! He doesn't even know you're a GIRL!"   
  
"How is tha, Tia?" asked Imani, "You've fought with Duo in several   
missions against OZ. How is it that the two of you have never met?"   
  
Tiana thought back to when she would sneak off base on previous secret   
missions to which she aided the magnificient Deathscythe and it's awesome   
pilot to fight against OZ. Since the first hail she received from Duo   
calling all able suits in the area to fight, she's been by his side. Though   
she would hide under her hat on-screen and spoke little during the missions.   
She couldn't bring her herself to meet him, after all, he was a veteran   
gundam pilot! She broke away from her reverie to answer her sister.   
  
"No, we haven't. I tend to leave just after OZ pull the troops out in   
retreat. Duo only knows me at TJ"   
  
"Well, he's gonna get an eyeful now, isn't he?" Leilani grinned as they   
left the mess hall to go back to the barracks.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Later that night Tiana received Duo's vid-reply. He gave coordinates to   
meet him at Sigma 5 at 14:00 tomorrow afternoon. Seeing him on her screen   
sent chills up her spine but she wrote down the coordinates and store them in   
the laptop. The thought of meeting the infamous Shinigami brought a soft   
smile to her lips. She was always so fond of him. His personality, his   
spirit, his torment so much like her own and most of all her fighting style.   
// At last we shall meet, God of Death. once again we shall be fighting side   
by side. Shadowhawk shall fight again//   
  
  
TBC


	4. Part 3

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 3/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. Don't sue, I'm   
broke! Although Tiana Leandra Jolie, her gundams (Shadowhawk, Sidewinder),   
and other original characters are mine.   
Major pairings: for right now, it's non-yaoi, sorry guys but it may change.   
Warnings: None, really   
Notes: This is an AU with my pilot Tiana who interacts with the G-boys.   
She's a unique character and so is her past.   
  
Episode 3: Tiana finally meets up with Duo. ShadowHawk is described in   
detail.   
  
"...." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
***...*** = visionary advice   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
*~*......*~* = computer voice.   
  
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 3   
  
The alarm went off with a loud buzz above Tiana's head. She opened one   
eye and smacked the clock until it was silent. //Zut alors! I'm gonna be   
late!// She grabbed her clothes and went to the sonic showers instead of the   
long, hot shower she was planning on taking that morning. She dressed,   
donned her hat and left a note to her sisters. She also donned her fighting   
staff on her back and quietly left the barracks.   
  
She went outside of the Sahara base into the vast desert and pressed a   
combination of buttons onher belt. The trap door slid open and she stepped   
into the rabbithole. After the hole closed itself behind her, she walked   
over the to the console. A green light flashed across her eyes:   
  
*~* Retinal scan completed. Access approved. Good morning, Mistress Tiana   
*~*   
  
Tiana yawned as she walked into the main underground hangar. "Good   
morning, S.A.S.H.A" It had been 3 weeks since her last mission so she made   
sure her repairs were complete. She climbed up the ladder and hopped onto the   
main platform. There stood her father's creation, the Gundam ShadowHawk.   
  
It was incomplete when her father died but she, with the help of Quatre's   
mentor, Professor H, finally completed it 2 summers ago - thanks to the info   
stored in her locket. The black, green and gold gundam stood proudly in   
front of her. It's golden wings, when folding to the front of the gundam in   
battle, send a shock wave so strong would shatter *most* nearby mobile suits.   
Although, Sonic Wing can only happen 3 times before it drains completely of   
energy. It also has jam thrusters for stealth tactics. It's two-ended   
fighting trident (a gift from Wufei's mentor) similar to Tiana's own fighting   
staff with the capability to slice and dice OZ Mobile Suits. RavynBlade, a 4   
point chakram mounted on right arm, when deployed, would spin around   
ShadowHawk, slicing nearby mobile suits before returning. The Thunderbird   
shield would energize and bounce off most laser blasts. A truly magnificent   
fighting machine. Tiana entered the cockpit, ran diagnostics and flew off to   
the meet the God of Death himself.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile on Sigma 5, the Deathscythe and its master waited patiently for   
the mysterious Shadowhawk and its even more mysterious pilot within. Duo   
remembered how swift that gundam was, how silent the pilot was in the several   
mission they've been on together. //Why did TJ leave so quickly after   
missions? And what's with that hat of his?!// They waited in the thick   
forest right outside of the Epsilon Ocean front. Duo tried to track   
Shadowhawk on his scanners to pass the time. *growl*   
  
"Hmmmm, I shoulda had that extra helping of breakfast this morning.   
What's taking him so long anyways?"   
  
No sooner than those words left his lips, the ground shook behind him.   
Readying his Scythe, Duo turned around to strike. Shadowhawk respnding by   
energizing its shield, stopping the Scythe before it got sliced.   
  
"Hold on there, Maxwell," TJgrinned speaking low as always, "Like to   
slice first, ask questions later, Ol' Friend?"   
  
"Kuso, TJ," Duo backed off, "what are you trying to do, scare me to   
death?"   
  
"Interesting choice of words coming from the the God of Death himself,"   
said TJ's hat on Duo's screen.   
  
"Oh, another wise-guy like me," Duo's image smirked on her screen, "Okay,   
you needed to meet up with me, so how can Ol Buddy and I be of service?"   
  
"Rights, first let's actually met face to face."   
  
Duo opened Scythe's hatch and jumped down onto the forest ground. He   
looked up at ShadowHawk, admiring the workmanship as the hatch opened. TJ   
walked out and looked down below where Duo stood. //Oh boy, here goes   
nothing// She backflipped off the platform and landed onto the soft ground   
below. They stood assessing each other for a moment. TJ took off her hat   
and looked at Duo with her green eyes, prepared for his reaction.   
  
//Show-off. Nani? A girl?! TJ's a girl?!?//   
  
Duo grinned as he bowed, "My apologies, TJ, but I I thought that you were   
- "   
  
"A guy?" Tiana grinned, "It's ok, Duo. You were supposed to or else I   
knew you wouldn't allow me to fight along with you."   
  
"Hmph" //A girl??//   
  
Tiana laughed, "Yes a girl, Duo Maxwell. The name's Tiana Jolie, TJ for   
short."   
  
Duo shook her hand, "As in Bernando Jolie's daughter? Well nice to meet   
to you, TJ, er Tiana. So what can I do for ya?"   
  
They walked over to the clearing near the lake and sat down. She faced   
Duo, searched his face to feel his aura before continuing. Slowly, she began   
to speak.   
  
"I need to get in contact with Quatre because I have very important   
information about OZ's up and coming developments."   
  
"What development? Isn't Quatre on L4 with you?"   
  
"No, Quatre's away on some mission. He's been gone for a long time. I   
need all five gundams help to destroy Oz's next creations"   
  
"Hmmm, we'll find Quatre and the others. But why are you so involved in   
this?"   
  
Tiana sighed and touched her locket for encouragement, "because my father   
was assassinated for this information. The whole genetics nursery was   
destroyed by OZ infiltrators. Everyone died except me and my 2 adopted   
sisters. I was ten at the time."   
  
"I am sorry, TJ" //A survivor like me. Who is this girl?//   
  
Feeling Duo's thoughts about her she relayed in her mind to him   
//Someone who understands the pain of losing family like you//   
  
"wha-," Duo blinked, "How did - "   
  
"I'm telepathic and had vision to a fault, no thanks to Momma's side of   
the family. Doesn't do it all the time, only when I'm somehow linked with   
the person I'm in contact or think about. Stilltrying to control it. can't   
read minds all the time."   
  
"So what am I thinking now?" Duo grinned   
  
"I'd rather not know, " she teased.   
  
"So what is OZ up to anyway?"   
  
"Well, I need to gather all you guys up before I can tell you because   
each of you play an important role in this mission's success"   
  
"Okay, who else did ya find besides me?"   
  
"So far just you. My laptop's uplink is searching for the others," Tiana   
swept her hand up to Shadowhawk.   
  
//Sounds like another Heero with a laptop.//   
  
"Heard that."   
  
"Yadda yadda yadda, get outta my head. So when do we get started?"   
  
"If you can help me find the other guys, it'll begin in 3 months."   
  
"Deal"   
  
"Bon, thank you, Duo. I'd better go. Keep in contact."   
  
"Sure thing, take care, TJ"   
  
"You too, Duo," Tiana smiled, "A bientot."   
  
  
________   
  
TBC...


	5. Part 4

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 4   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's component aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams/mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interes with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past. Part 4 begins the gathering of the G-boys.   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
  
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
  
  
Part 4   
  
Two days later at the Sahara Mess Hall....   
  
"So you got Duo to help, that's awesome, Tia!" chimed Imani.   
  
"Yeah," Tiana smiled at her lil sis, "he's going to help me find the other gundam pilots."   
  
"Then what?" Leilani asked, eating her cereal.   
  
"Then we take on OZ"   
  
Leilani sputtered out her cereal and laughed, "You and a handful of gundams verser OZ?! Are you loco, sis?"   
  
"No. Plus I'm going to recruit other like us who are willing to fight. It's like when I helped Duo on the mission against the K'NAR" (1) Tiana said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"Hmmph, just don't get yourself killed, Tiana."   
  
"Thanks for your faith, Lee Lee."   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Later on that afternoon while on the uplink, Tiana gets a vid-message //Duo...//   
  
~Hey TJ, it's me. I found Trowa and heero. They've agreed to help. Now we need to get a hold of Wufei and Quatre. We're going to rendez-vous on Sigma 5 tonight at 21:00. You game?~   
  
//Deal..// Tiana sent a reply and continued her search for Quatre. // Quatre's essential for this mission to be a success...// She had already knew where the Nataku pilot was, he just needed to respond to her message she sent out 2 days ago.   
  
Two years ago, she encountered Wufei while meditating in the forests on Beta 4. Shadowhawk wasn't complete yet, but Tiana needed to focus on how to pull off an all out war against OZ from within. Sahara MS base was started on L4 by OZ when they ransacked the nursery base. She had no choice but to join the ranks and join the OZ MS unit. She did it to survive and she's going to destroy it from within. She just needed a plan and she needed the gundam pilots to pull through.   
  
Wufei was off from the last mission and decided to meditate on Beta 4 as well. The fact that they found each other on such an isolated place like Beta 4 itself was uncanny. And she didn't exactly receive a warm welcome from him. Nevertheless, she didn't let the Dragon get the best of her. They had respect for each other after a good bickering. She mentioned needing another weapon for the ShadowHawk. Six months later she received a package from Wufei's mentor. It was the double trident. He left a note within the package: ~~Tiana, you have the fire and the strength of a warrior - for a woman. Take care as a promise to help you fight OZ. For Justice, for humanity of us all. ~~ //I need you now, Chang Wufei. Help me fight.//   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Come on, Jolie, you can do better than that!" barked Lieutenant Conrad when she crossed her arms and shook her head, "Snap out of it!"   
  
"Yes, m'am," Tiana said, sharply as she got back into formation with the other Taurus suits. She hated flight simulations and mock missions. She liked the taste of real battle. The irony of fighting against OZ while she's an OZ pilot herself brought a small smile to her lips.   
  
JoAnn's image came on her screen, "Drop out if you can't handle it, Mutt"   
  
"Cadet Jones, you are out of line," barked Conrad, "Jolie, Jones, break formation and return to base. The rest of you, turkeys, stay in formation."   
  
"Yes, m'am, " both Tiana and JoAnn responded.   
  
Tiana broke formation first and flew towards the command center with skilled precision. Sighing to herself, Tiana powered down her engines. Just as she was about to descend, JoAnn rammed her from behind. As a result, Tiana's Suit tumbled face first into the sand. //That's it, bitch. I've had enough of you.// Getting out of her now-damaged suit, Tiana made a beeline to the smirking JoAnn.   
  
"What's the matter, Mutt? Can't land your suit?"   
  
Tiana clinched her hand as she approached JoAnn,"The name is Jolie, Jones and you still don't get it do you? This isn't cute and you're not impressing anyone, especially me."   
  
"Why you little-"   
  
"Cadet Jones, front and center - NOW!"   
  
Both girls fell in beside each other and saluted to Conrad. Lt. Conrad looked at both sternly before speaking.   
  
"I'm terribly disappointed in both of your performances today. Jolie, we both know of your potential. you're holding back - that can get you and your squadron killed. There's no room for hesitiation in battle, understood?"   
  
"Yes, m'am. Will do better, m'am."   
  
"Good," nodded Conrad, now glaring at JoAnn," as for you, Jones, what the hell did you think you were doing? Jeopardizing the whole squadron over stupid pettiness?!"   
  
"But -"   
  
"No buts, Jones. We may not like everyone but we're still a squad. You shall get reduced rotions and mess hall duty until you straightened out the attitude and for damaging Jolie's suit, understood?"   
  
JoAnn sighed, "Yes, m'am"   
  
"Good, dismissed. Mission is over anyway."   
  
Tiana ignored JoAnn's glare as she went towards the barracks. //Oh no, the mission is just about to begin.// She wanted to teach JoAnn a lesson earlier but had to refrain or else she'd jeopardize her chance to meet up with Duo and the others. Tiana slammed the door behind her when she entered the room.   
  
"Tia, what's wrong," Imani woke up.   
  
"Sorry, cherie," Tiana gritted her teeth, slowly calming down, "Just a lil upset."   
  
"Poor sis. You got a message on the uplink."   
  
"Thank you, little one," Tiana jumped on her laptop. A vid-message... from Wufei.   
  
~Tiana, got your message. Long time no see. Let me know where to meet up with you. Wufei, out.~   
  
He hadn't changed a bit. She left a quick message knowing he had to be online. She was about to log out when her alarm came on... Search complete, but it wasn't Quatre, it was Rashid. That's practically finding Quatre. She was thinking about contacting Rashid, when her watch chimed 20:00. Time to go....   
  
TBC


	6. Part 5

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 5/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's component aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams/mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interes with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past. Part 5 exposes OZ's plans.   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
  
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
  
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 5   
  
***Time to go, Tiana***   
  
Tiana packed up her laptop, pulled her long dreadlocks with a leather strap and donned her black hat. She reached for her fighting staff and strapped it on her back. //Old habits die hard// She kissed Imani's forehead. Imani opened her sleepy light brown eyes and smiled. "See you later, Tia"   
  
"Bye, cherie, tell LeeLee I'll be back later..."   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Hello, S.A.S.H.A," Tiana addressed the computer after the retinal scan. She climbed up the catapult and walked over to the awaiting ShadowHawk. Her heart was beating rapidly, for what reason, she had no clue. She dismissed it and climbed into the cockpit. She started the uplink and scanned for messages. Four confirmations for the rendez-vous tonight. //Good, here we go// With that, she started up the engines - destination: Sigma 5.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
[On Sigma 5]   
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa sat together at the campfire near the lake waited for TJ to show up. Duo seemed to be the only one holding the conversation. Duo's violet eyes flashed and his hands gestured as if they were doing the talking.   
  
"TJ needs us, you guys. Apparently, something's going down with OZ to where TJ needs our help. I wonder what OZ is up to."   
  
Heero and Trowa sat in relatively comfortable silence as they slowly sipped the java. Both silently contemplating this quick gathering. Heero was the first to speak.   
  
"Hn, what's this have to do with this TJ," Heero continued to stare at his laptop, completely uninterested.   
  
"Apparently, TJ's father stumbled onto something OZ didn't want him to know. It resulted in his death as well as the other peoples' deaths. TJ is seeking revenge as well as taking out OZ." Duo spoked.   
  
"Revenge, huh? What's that got to do with us? Is this another winless mission, Maxwell?" Heero growled from the laptop.   
  
"What exactly did TJ's father find?" Trowa interrupted, his quiet face holding no emotion, his lip barely moved when he spoke, "Must be something big to require the assistance of all of us."   
  
"I have no idea, but I thought we could at least help out. TJ's helped me out several times on missions. TJ's a damn good pilot - for a girl that is, and - "   
  
"A girl?!" both Trowa and Heero looked up at Duo.   
  
"Yeah, a girl, so?" Duo shrugged   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Heero, just hear her out, will ya? We can at least see this though, all right?"   
  
"Perhaps finding out the full scenario and possible battle tactics can be easier to accept this mission," nodded Trowa, resulted in his bangs flowed over his quiet face. He took another swig of java and was silent again.   
  
"That's what we're going to find out soon," said Duo.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
//Almost there...//   
  
Tiana boosted the engines to gain more speed. Her hyper jammers kept her cloaked under the radar for the OZ space patrol near L4. Her uplink alerted a vid-conference request from Rashid.   
  
~Mistress Tiana, how good it is to hear from you again.~ Rashid's ever present noble image graced her screen. His wise eyes looking at hers.   
  
~Likewise, Monsieur Rashid, have you heard from Quatre at all? I need to speak with him.~   
  
~We're on an OZ infiltration mission on Vega. I'll alert Master Quatre that you asked for him.~   
  
~Bon, I'm on my way to the rendez-vous with the other pilots on Sigma 5. Tell Quatre it's time and I need his help and yours.~   
  
~It would be my pleasure. It'll be good to fight along side of Dr. Jolie's daughter. Your father was a dear friend to us all.~   
  
~Thank you, Rashid. I'll check on y'all later. Be careful on Vega. TJ out.~ Tiana ended the transmission and prepared to enter Sigma 5's atmosphere.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
After the Nataku pilot landed on Sigma 5, he was quickly reminded on how much he despised noise as he approached the campfire. He could hear Duo's blabberings a good 50 feet away from the fire. After getting Tiana's message, he immediately agreed to come. OZ had to be stopped for good. OZ's plan was unjust and inhumane. Wufei tightened his leather hair strap on his onyx hair and squinted his black coal eyes towards the small campfire. He grabbed his napsack and stalked over to the trio and sat down.   
  
"Wufei! Long time, no see, old man! Good to see ya!" Duo chimed.   
  
"Evening, Maxwell, Yuy and Barton. Pass me the java."   
  
Trowa silently got up and handed Wufei a cup of java and a seat.   
  
"So you all are going to fight as well, eh?" Wufei looked up from his cup.   
  
"Depending on what exactly we are dealing with," Heero said simply.   
  
"It's worth the fight, Yuy. Once you know everything, you'll want this done much sooner." Wufei nodded.   
  
"Hey Wufei, you already know TJ?" Duo glanced with a confused look.   
  
"Met up with her a couple of years ago on Beta 4. She had a lot of spunk and nerve - for a woman. We spent the first two hours arguing on a woman's place and work."   
  
"Now that I can see," smirked Duo.   
  
"When she told me her reason to fight and what OZ is up to, my respect for her grew. She's still a woman, but she's not as weak as some of us are." Wufei stated, taking another drag of java.   
  
"I still need more than a woman's word on this," Heero stated bluntly.   
  
"Yuy, we all need proof but do not dismiss her yet. I do not think she would bring us out here for nothing." Trowa looked briefly to Heero.   
  
"Hn," Heero shrugged,"this better be good."   
  
* * * * * *   
  
She landed ShadowHawk in the cover of the forest and powered down the main thrusters. She gathered her laptop in her napsack and jumped onto the ground. Her heart started beating even faster as she walked towards the campfire ahead.   
  
*** Tiana, it's time ***   
  
She shook off the feeling as she saw four figures around the campfire waiting a little bit too cautiously. All of which looked like they really didn't want to be there. Tiana swallowed and pressed on towards them.   
  
Wufei gestured to Duo and Duo stood up to greet Tiana, "Hey TJ! Glad you could make it!"   
  
"Hello Duo, Wufei, Yuy, Barton" Tiana greeted them.   
  
Trowa nodded to her briefly while Heero continued his assessment on his laptop.   
  
She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. //Let's get started//   
  
"Right, first of all, thank you for coming here. I won't keep you too long."   
  
Tiana took a seat and opened up her laptop. Heero glanced up briefly from his own laptop //Hn// Tiana touched her locket and took out the jewel encased minidisk. She loaded onto a special disk drive and turned her screen towards the pilots.   
  
"Monsieurs, this what OZ has been undergoing for a longtime. My family was slaughtered for having access to this information."   
  
  
On Tiana's screen flashed "OPERATION: SCORPIO" with OZ's ensigna underneath. The screen then flashed to show DNA strain simulations and diagrams of a man spinning in a circle.   
  
"My father was the head genetics engineer on L4 for the Winner family. He accidentally stumbled onto this OZ classified information while doing L4's DNA archival research for the nursery we had there. Mother was the genetics consultant and caretaker for the nursery before the children were adopted. This is OPERATION: SCORPIO, which has been in the making for about 18 years. OZ is creating genetically altered 'Scorpian Warrior' pilots for their new Scorpio mobile suits which are being being manufactored on Vega."   
  
"Genetically altered? How so?" Duo asked. Heero stared at the screens flashing DNA strains and babies' stats. His eye twitched. Wufei sat with his arms crossed and stared at the screen with a look of disgust on his face. Hearing this two years ago was one thing, seeing this on-screen was another. Trowa simply nodded for Tiana to continue.   
  
"Basically, these 'Scorpian warriors' DNA were altered to where a whole series of genes were replaced to make the pilots become heartless assassins bred from birth. Psychologically unstable, highly aggressive and hellbent on war with undying devotion to OZ." Tiana pointed out the diagrams on the screen.   
  
The screen switched over to vid-journals showing test-tube babies being born in a nursery. Then longitudinal studies on the pilots growing up and showing their aggressive lethal combat skills.   
  
"They're planning to attack all the colonies even Sahara Base on L4 to have them surrender under OZ's tyranny with no room for questioning. They lied about having the peace talks. They want total control of the colonies. They're planning to do this with the new Scorpio suits that are on Vega. Here are the data on the Scorpio suits. Unfortunately, it does carry the Zero System, so not only are we dealing with psychotic pilots but Zero-influenced psychotic pilots. They'll be a force to be reckoned with. That's why I need your help." Tiana nodded to the pilots.   
  
"When are they planning to attack the colonies?" Wufei asked grimly.   
  
"According to the data stored on this disk, which is about 6 years old, in about 8 months. Though Quatre and the Maganac soldiers, I recently found out are on Vega doing an undercover infiltration mission there for more recent developments. I'll send you all a copy of this data on a secured uplink data link Alpha-41-Zero, if you choose to fight. This is not just for me, this is for the colonies and even humankind itself. It's inhumane how the innocence of children are being used and mainpulated to be puppets for OZ."   
  
Trowa silently took this information inside of himself. Slightly looked up at Tiana and back to her laptop,"So you are expecting us, six pilots to go against these Scorpian warrior pilots. How many are they?"   
  
"The inital experiment had raised 75 babies. I'll find out from Quatre if there's any more. The Maganacs will fight with us as well. Also I'll be recruiting other pilots like me ont he Sahara base to help even the score. I think with 6 gundams, the maganacs and the tauruses, we have a chance. Once we get everyone together then we can cover more Scorpian data and pin point their weaknesses."   
  
Heero looked intently on the screen for a brief moment, "When will data be available to us?"   
  
Tiana supressed a smile before answering and started typing on her laptop, "I can hack a secure line in a few moments. Just prep for Alpha-41-Zero and I'll send it you all. So, are you game?"   
  
"You can count me in TJ. I dunno about the rest of the silent brigade over there," Duo grinned.   
  
"If we planned the counteroffensive wisely, our chances for success will look good. We will definitely need Quatre's strategies and the Maganacs forces with us. This is different than fighting mobile dolls,"Trowa decided matter-of-factly.   
  
"Hai," Wufei agreed, "no room for error here. I'm in too, Tiana."   
  
All four pilots looked at Heero. He didn't make it known of their glances. He concentrated on the stats of the Scorpios then studied the Scorpian soldiers. Heero finally looked up at Tiana and briefly nodded, "I'll accept the mission as well."   
  
Tiana nodded, "Thank you all. If you need to reach me, I'll have the uplink and I'm on the Sahara MS base on L4. All of us will need to meet up again relatively soon to discuss strategies.   
  
"Agreed," Wufei nodded.   
  
Tiana got up to prepare to leave when Duo insisted that she stayed a little bit longer to get to know the others, "I'm sure Heero and Trowa proabably need more information on you yourself, TJ."   
  
Grabbing a cup of java, Tiana sat back down,"Tiana Leandra Jolie's the name. My parents were killed 6 years ago. I've beenon my own with my two adoptive sisters ever since. My father designed Gundam ShadowHawk but wasn't completed until two years ago. I've been a pilot for OZ's Sahara base since I was 11 years old."   
  
"Hn,"Heero raised an eyebrow briefly,"Can you fight?"   
  
"HEERO!" Duo shot a death glare at Heero.   
  
"I can hold my own," Tiana grinned, "You'll see, Yuy."   
  
The 5 pilots sat at the fire for a few more hours before breaking camp. Five shooting stars flying from Sigma 5 set off onto different destinations that night...   
  
TBC


	7. Part 6

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 6/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams/mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interacts with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past.   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
~~~...~~~ = visions   
  
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 6   
==========================   
  
[3 months later]   
  
~~~A black hawk flies high over the hot desert terrain. Eyes searching, wings gliding off windswirls, taking her towards the sun. Awwwwwwwwk!!!! An arrow spears into the air. The hawk starts plummetting from the sky. Awwwwwwwwwwwk!!! The hawk cries out in agony! The hawk spins out of control, falling helplessly towards the sand. Feathers shedding as the sand beckons the hawk. Eyes locked with the sun and not looking away, the hawk cries helplessly. Suddenly, a dark form comes and rescues the hawk. Looking at the rescuer, the hawk strains to see but goes unconscious.~~~   
  
Tiana shot straight up from her bed - once again, soaking wet. She grabbed her blanket and stared her window. Dawn was breaking in the sky. Wary eyes blinked, heartbeats skyrocketed, mouth bone dry. She shook the eerie feelings off and got out of bed. It was one of the most disturbing visions she's had and it scared her. Raking a shaky hand through her hair, she grabbed her things and head for the showers.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Quatre, Rashid and the other Maganac soldiers had been on Vega for the past six months on a secret infiltration mission on Project: SCORPIO. Posing as a routine maintenance check on the site, Quatre and his men were able to take a closer look at the Scorpio Mobile Suits. These red suits were like none he'd ever seen before. As tall as the Taurus Space Suits, the metal alloy was called Tycolium. Scorpios resemble the Epyon in that they are agile and have the ZERO system integrated into them. A thing that made Quatre flinch. Armed with energy fields surrounding them, buster guns, vulcan cannons and the Scorpian pilots themselves, the Scorpios seemed almost indestructible - almost.   
  
"Rashid, I'm curious about the energy fields on these Scorpios. Are the fields independent per suit or is there a control center for them?" Quatre asked while he squinted at his uplink screen.   
  
"I believe, Master Quatre, that there is a control center on the Capricorn, Scorpio's carrier, that controls both the energy grid and ZERO system." nodded Rashid.   
  
"Perfect! That's just what we needed to know. If we can destroy Capricorn, then the Scorpios would be vunerable."   
  
"Problem is, Master Quatre, is that the Capricorn itself has an energy field itself. We can't touch it!" a Maganac solider added.   
  
Quatre winced and looked over the soldier who spoke. Crystal green eyes glanced back at him and were then lowered respectfully, "Are you sure, Ananda?"   
  
"Yes sir, quite certain," Ananda spoke confidentally. Her honey brown face held a look of complete assurance of her findings.   
  
"Then Tiana needs to know this as well. This could cause a problem indeed." Quatre nodded.   
  
During this interlude, Rashid held a concerned look to his daughter, Ananda. He didn't agree to her becoming a Maganac soldier, but he couldn't deny her that - it was in her blood. //Just like her sister//   
  
* * * * * *   
  
[Back at the Sweeper's yard on L2]   
  
Duo sat back against the Deathscythe eating an apple. He was doing some advance relaxation before getting to work on recruiting some of his contacts. He already got 21 of his old comrades from the K'NAR battles to join in. //This is a worthy fight. Ain't gonna be easy.. Just right up my alley!// The alarm set him back into the cockpit. //Geez, can I even eat an apple?// The vid-message came up with Quatre.   
  
~Duo, it's Quatre. It's imperative that we all meet up. Found out some things about that Tiana needs to know. We need a good strategy and we need one now! Things are looking too good. We'll have to do a vid-conference because I can't leave here for another month or two. Not safe to leave before then. Tell Tiana find a time for everyone to do the vid-conference and it'll be on the secure channel I'm sending you. Quatre out.~   
  
"Uh oh, this don't look too good, Ol' Buddy. Sounds like our Scorpian buddies aren't gonna be easy to beat." Duo noted to Deathscythe and himself. Duo sent out vid-messages to Tiana, Heero, Trowa and Wufei on the vid-conference with Quatre then left to go to recruit more pilots.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Heero received Duo's somewhat frantic vid-message with a grim look. He'd been uneasy since he first saw the Scorpian soldiers data 3 months ago. Lips pressed into a straight line, Heero grunted at the message. //This is not good.// He sent his brief response back to everyone before going back to the Scorpian database. Looking assessed their chances. //Not a whole lot to the suits themselves. Basic weaponry, nothing special besides the ZERO system and the pilots. No data on what the suits are made of or its capability. Need more information.// He switched over to the Scorpian pilot analysis. He reviewed the pilots' psychological profiles. They were emotionally unstable, psychopathic in nature. Trained to kill regardless of self, for the sake of OZ. //That means they are irrational. That means they can be defeated. Mission accepted.// He turned off his laptop and went to work on Wing Zero.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Tiana got the urgent vid-message from Duo. //A vid-conference? Quatre must have found out something.// Confirmations of Heero, Wufei and Trowa showed a possible meeting next week. The whole battle wouldn't take place for another 5 months when the peace treaty talks were supposed to take place. //No need to slack up because we've got time to spare.// She had recruited 16 others to join the fight - JoAnn excluded. Most of the pilots were from the secondary nursery who grew up surviving in OZ military with bitter hatred toward OZ like her. She swore them to secrecy though did not disclose too much information for their own safety for now. They need all the soldiers they can get.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
[The following week: ShadowHawk's Lair]   
  
Tiana felt safer doing the vid-conference in the safety of her Gundam. Less chance of discovery due to curious ears. She linked her laptop into the interactive console in the cockpit. She opened up communications on the secret frequency Quatre gave her and waited for the others to log on. Wufei was first to log on.   
  
"Long time, no see, Wufei."   
  
"Been busy." Wufei nodded on her screen.   
  
"Same here. Do you know what's going on?"   
  
"Not a clue."   
  
Trowa and Heero both logged in as well a few moments later.   
  
"I wonder what Quatre has found. Must be important to our success in this mission." Trowa noted.   
  
"Agreed," Heero said, grimly.   
  
Just then Quatre appeared on the screen. Finally Duo smiled sheepishly when he logged on a little tardy. Tiana bent her hat down to stifle a snicker before she looked back up to the screens in front of her.   
  
"Good, we're here," Quatre smiled, "good to see you all."   
  
"Good to finally catch up with you, Quatre," Tiana smiled back.   
  
"What have you found out," Heero asked, cutting the formalities short.   
  
"Well, we found out some key things," Quatre started with a concern look, "I'm sending you all my data to look over now. First of all, the Scorpio may not look much but it's made of Tycolium alloy, similar to Gundanium. Also each suit is protected by an energy field and has the ZERO system grid among the suits."   
  
"An energy field? Hmmph, that just shows that the suits must not be that strong without it." said Wufei.   
  
"Right, but get this," Quatre added,"the energy field and ZERO system are controlled by the Scorpio's carrier, the Capricorn."   
  
"Easy! Destroy the control center in Capricorn and the Scorpios become more vunerable. Piece of cake!" chimed Duo.   
  
"Thing is, the Capricorn itself has its own energy field so we can't easily destroy it." sighed Quatre.   
  
"That would prove difficult although there could be a way to defeat them." nodded Trowa.   
  
"By destroying the Capricorn from the inside," Heero noted dryly.   
  
"How is that?" asked Tiana.   
  
"By getting one or two of us access to the Capricorn. Quatre, you and the Maganacs are already on Vega. Do you know when the Scorpios will be ready to load Capricorn?" Trowa asked.   
  
"According to our sources, not for a couple more months. Why?" Quatre looked puzzled.   
  
"You or some of your soldiers can steal on board Capricorn and disable the control center. Since OZ knows of your presence on Vega for the maintenance check, they won't mind you on board." Heero nodded.   
  
"That can work. Quatre, do you know if there are more than the 75 original pilots? My data is 6 years old so you're essential to this mission's success by keeping us informed." Tiana stared at the screen.   
  
"It was increased to 115 pilots altogether. I got to interact with some of them. It's like they're brainwashed or something. No soul in their eyes all." Quatre's face briefly held a sad look that vanished as soon as it appeared.   
  
"They are irrational in thought, that means we have a chance to defeat them." Heero noted.   
  
"Right," Wufei nodded,"that means they're more weak than crazy. We better not take that for granted though. Irrational or not, they are still dangerous and should not be underestimated."   
  
"Then it's agreed," Tiana concluded, "we have several strategies at hand. A team for Capricorn and several teams for the pilots themselves. We need to gather as many capable pilots as possible."   
  
"I suggest we meet once a month and bring our teams up to par with this. Can't afford to meet too many times because of the limited channels we can talk one." Duo suggested.   
  
"Good idea," Wufei nodded,"no need to bring more attention to ourselves. Until next month."   
  
  
TBC...


	8. Part 7

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 7/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams/mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interacts with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past.   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
~~~...~~~ = visions   
  
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 7   
==========================   
  
Time was ticking by a little bit faster than Tiana had expected. She kept himself busy by going to drill practices and looking after her sisters. She was relatively happy but something was missing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt something was not quite complete in her life. She hadn't had a vision in a while (thank goodness for that, she thought) but she couldn't shake that feeling. To counteract the feelings, she threw herself into her work. The monthly meetings were productive. They were forming 6 teams. Quatre and the Maganacs formed the Eagle Squadron. Tiana was the leader of the Hawk Squadron. Duo graciously took to be the leader of the Falcon Squadron. Heero rather reluctantly accepted to be leader of the Condor Squadron. Wufei also was reluctant to lead the Crow Squadron and Trowa became leader of the Raven Squadron. Eagle Squadron would be the control center team while the other 5 squadrons would be combat teams to fight the Scorpians. This would be a battle of Tiana's life as well as the battle of the colonies' freedom.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"No, Ananda, I won't allow it!" Rashid walked across the room, nostrils flared.   
  
"But Father, I want to do it, "Ananda said quietly, keeping her gaze lowered out of respect," Master Quatre needs my help as well on this. You know I can do it."   
  
"Ananda, I understand that, as a fellow Maganac soldier, you feel the need to fight by Master Quatre as I do. But you are also my daughter and risking yourself on possible discovery on board the Capricorn, I cannot bear it!"   
  
"I'm a soldier, I'm not afraid. I'm going, you need to believe in me." Ananda got up and walked away.   
  
They've been arguing over this for the past two weeks. Rashid knew she wanted to be part of the control team, but he couldn't risk his daughter going on a practically suicidal mission such as this. Not only would the control team have to manage to reach and disable the control center, but they'd have to fight their way out and hopefully destroy the Capricorn from within. Quatre wanted a five-membered team, including himself for the control team of Eagle Squadron while the other Maganacs secured the perimeter and help destroy the Capricorn once the coast was clear. Ananda wanted to prove herself ever since she became a Maganac soldier. Not by just being a female soldier of the Elite Maganacs, but as a soldier period. Not because her father was the leader. It was in her blood to fight and Rashid knew it. He couldn't deny her that. He'd have to let her go. Besides, she would meet Tiana soon and realize the truth. He would have to prepare for this. He turned and walked away...   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Duo laid down on the cot in the Sweepers yard, taking in a little shuteye. Over the past several months, he had been recruiting pilots and had tried to stay focus on the mission. He had been impressed by the ShadowHawk's pilot ever since she first fought with him in the battles of K'NAR. //She fought so viciously, a damn good pilot - for a girl.// Ever since he realized TJ was really a girl, he had a small curiosity of her past. He knew she was violently made an orphan by OZ and had two distinct sides of her personality. The strong, fearless gundam pilot who could hold her own. The normal, somewhat self-conscious red-blooded Creole girl. A survivor, not perfect, but human nonetheless. She hid a lot of her pain under a mask of determination but her passions and pain reflected out in her fighting. That was what made her a good pilot, fought with spirit. Kinda like himself, she seemed to know a lot more years than what her short life has been living. Curious, indeed.   
  
He remembered first seeing ShadowHawk in action. The black, green and golden gundam showed precise definition when it overcame its enemies. It had weak spots, just like all gundams do. But it was still a very impressive gundam nonetheless. //RayvnBlade was vicious// he thought with a grin. Not as vicious as the pilot inside. He'd hate to make TJ made, her rage made an enemy even Duo would reconsider fighting. She was a team player and would probably make a good Hawk leader. He admired her for her fire and desire to take down OZ. Knowing this battle wouldn't take down all of OZ but would criple them greatly for now. He admired her openness to let others take charge of this mission because she doesn't want all the glory. If this was just a glory fight, Duo knew all the gundam pilots would have ducked out a long time ago. He sure would have at least. He turned over and went to sleep.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Ananda sat outside of the hangar where she left her father. She hated when they fought. She knew he meant well, but she was a soldier. Brushing a curly strand of shoulder length brown hair away from her face, Ananda glanced down where the other Maganacs soldiers were working on their suits. She knew she felt different ever since she was young. Never really understood why though, she grew up in a loving family. Never knew her mother - she died in childbirth she was told, it was always just her and her father. Quatre was like a brother to her growing up and she came to call the Winners her family. She had spunk by the time she was three. Became the first female Maganac soldier when she was 12, she knew her fate was in her love for Outer Space and she would fight to keep the colonies free.   
  
When Quatre announced the control team, she volunteered without hesitation. She wanted to not only help Quatre but to protect him. Plus she was a good hacker and he could use her skill in disabling the control center. She wished her father would support her in this decision. Though she couldn't help but feeling like he was holding something back from her. She couldn't quite understand it, but she knew she'd find out soon. The Squad gathering will occur next month where everyone will meet and battle plans will be finalized. She heard that Hawk leader, Tiana Jolie, was the one who started the whole thing. //Must take guts like her own to orchestrate this whole thing. I'll meet her soon enough. Besides, it'll be a relief to get out off Vega for a while.// With that thought, Ananda walked off to find Quatre.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Wufei was on Sigma 5 again. He sat by the river's edge and closed his eyes. Altron Nataku sat hidden in the forest behind him. He needed to focus all his concentration on this mission. The sooner it was over, the better. He'd rather be alone than having to lead the Crow Squad. Not that he doubted his leadership, rather it was the squad he was edgy about. Former comrades from former days, he'd rather not risk getting anyone killed. He'd suffered enough already from whose dear to him die do to war. //But people die in battles, that's how it goes. But why? Why must there be more dying in order to maintain peace? Why must OZ be so desperate for war to where the results ended breeding innocent babies into heartless shells of humanity and using them as pawns? Are the leaders of OZ so weak to where they would resort to such injustice? They must be stopped.// The soft gurgling sounds of the river slightly calmed the Dragon within Wufei, but it offered no comfort. He stood up, eyes towards the sitting Nataku, then to the sun. He stalked towards Nataku, stopped, //Why must humanity be so heartless?// then screamed in forest in anguish over the frustration of it all.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Quatre squinted at one screen as he pulled up diagnostics on Sandrock on the other screen. He had been up all night figuring out several plans on Capricorn, trying to leave very small room for error or at least an escape route if things didn't go to plan. He had figured 5 people would be enough to disable the 7 mainframes in the control center. It would be a little bit harder than grabbing a hammer and smashing the computers as Duo had comically suggested at the last meeting. They had several servers and "dummy" databases. It would take some time. The rest of Eagle Squadron would cover them and attack the main reactor, and 3 weapon sectors on either wing of the Capricorn. Then getting escape routes would be difficult but not impossible. No doubt that Capricorn was heavily armed and wouldn't let them leave without a fight.   
  
"Master Quatre, you need rest," said Rashid at the doorway.   
  
"I will in a little bit. I think I've figured out most of the access codes for 5 of the 7 mainframes. Though I've only cracked 3 of the dummy databases. This is going to be hard, Rashid," Quatre said sadly.   
  
"We still have time. I was wondering if I could speak with you about Ananda, Master," Rashid sat down next to Quatre's desk.   
  
"Sure, I'm excited that she volunteered to join the control team. I'm sure she can find some more codes. What's going on?"   
  
"She's a good soldier, Master. I don't deny her that, but should she be on this mission?"   
  
"Rashid, you know the answer of that yourself. Father's jitters of his child going to war?"   
  
"You could say that. Plus she'll be meeting Tiana soon. I haven't told her everything yet."Rashid looked away.   
  
"Then my good friend, what better way of having them know about each other than in battle? Dr. Jolie, I know, would have been grateful that you took his other daughter and raised her strong. They are more alike than I had imagined." Quatre nodded.   
  
"That's what makes me uneasy, Master. She's such a part of me that it almost seemed unfair for her to find out she's really a Jolie this way. Plus she has a twin sister she has never met or knew about. I'm afraid she would hate me for keeping this from her."   
  
"Dr. Jolie felt the babies would be safe that way. The fact Mrs. Jolie survived childbirth at all was a miracle and on top of that, had twins. If word got out, it would have been more disasterous than what had happened. You were too gracious to accept the responsibility of being a father to Ananda. You should not feel shame at all. You were a good friend to Dr. Jolie." Quatre looked at Rashid with a smile.   
  
"Dr. Jolie was a dear friend of mine, he would have done the same for me. His daughters remind me so much of him. Just as stubborn and fierce yet loving. It wouldn't be right to deny this any further. They shall meet for the first time at next month's meeting, Master." Rashid nodded then excused himself.   
  
Quatre watched Rashid as he left and closed the door. He sighed and thought about the conversation. //Ironic on meeting for the first time in battle.// Unsure how this would turn out, Quatre felt a pang of worry but sighed, turned off his laptop and went to bed.   
  
TBC


	9. Part 8

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 8/?   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams/mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interacts with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past.   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
~~~...~~~ = visions   
  
===========================   
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 8   
===========================   
  
[Three weeks later - Squadron Gathering on Epsilon Three]   
  
[Epsilon Battle Fortress - Main Conference Room]   
  
All squadrons were coming in droves to the Battle Fortress. The 23 Hawk soldiers,dressed in a black battle uniform with a golden hawk embroidered on the back, came in first. Tiana, with her locks adorned with golden shells pulled back and topped with her now gold rim hat, stood in front of her soldiers with a stern look on her honey brown face.   
  
"Listen up everyone, you're going to meet up with your fellow battlemates shortly. I advise you to get to know them. We depend on each other for this to work. They've trained as hard as you have. Quatre shall be giving updated strategic battle plans and I expect all of you to follow them to the letter. Any questions are encouraged. I also expect you all to give your maximum cooperation, for your own sake as well as for the coloines. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Crystal clear, m'am!" all saluted.   
  
"At ease," she returned the salute and walked over to the Crow squadron that had just arrived.   
  
"Commander Wufei, good to see you, old friend."   
  
"Likewise, Commander Tiana. Crow Squadron is ready."   
  
Tiana smiled,"So is the Hawk Squadron."   
  
Condor and Raven arrived shortly there after. Pilots of all ages, colonies, and surrounding systems were represented. Morale seemed high. Falcon, Condor, and Eagle Squadrons arrived shortly after and the conference hall swelled up to over 120 pilots.   
  
"I'd like to welcome all to this very important Squadron meeting." Quatre started, "before we being, I'd like to have a small conference with all squadron leaders. Please make yourselves comfortable." The squadrons dispersed, greeting each other as Heero, Tiana, Trowa, Wufei, Rashid and Quatre met in a separate room.   
  
"Hello everyone," Quatre managed a smile. He always hated battle, but this had to be done as with all the missions he's been on. Flanked with a similar black suit with the golden Eagle on the back, Quatre offered everyone a seat before sitting himself.   
  
"Hello Quatre," Tiana said with a similar strained smile. An eerie feeling suddenly washed over her. She shook it off.   
  
"First of all, I'm pleased with our numbers. It'll help a good deal. Secondly, there are more new developments since the last meeting. OZ is planning to attack sooner than expected, in four weeks. The Scorpian suits were recently upgraded with a heat stinger, similar to the Epyon's heat whip, on the back of each suit. It can lash out and strike, messing up the electrical systems in your suits. With that in mind, be careful as you face them head on. I've sent the new data to all Squadron leaders' uplink so you can go over them with your soldiers."   
  
"Guess they had to do something to make those weak suits to have some bite besides hiding behind those energy fields," Wufei smirked.   
  
"Hn," Heero gave a slight nod. Trowa and Tiana silently agreed.   
  
"No matter, tail or no, they'll die just the same." Duo grinned.   
  
"That's the plan, Duo," Quatre sighed,"I'm spliting my Eagle Squadron in two groups. One will accompany me to the control room and disable the mainframes and databases. The other group will cover and dismantle Capricorn's laser weapons and detonate the Capricorn from within."   
  
"A tad bit kamikaze, Quatre? That's so not like you, pallie," Duo grinned.   
  
"Looks that way. I'll explain more in the meeting. I just wanted you all to know the new developments first hand." Quatre said solemnly.   
  
Rashid glanced over to Tiana a little longer than needed. //They look so much alike.// He'd been nervous since they first arrived. The impeding meeting between Ananda and Tiana was coming too soon for him. Concern briefly swept across his face as he listened. Hiding behind his stern facade, Rashid sat up straighter in his chair.   
  
"Hn. Every battle is somewhat kamikaze in nature. That's what makes us soldiers." Heero stared at Tiana.   
  
Tiana stared back, not becoming intimidated by the Perfect Soldier,"If you have a problem with me, I suggest you either leave the mission or speak your mind. I will not all second-guessers on this mission."   
  
"No problem at all. Just setting the records straight. I normally work alone, not in a squadron. No offense." he said coolly.   
  
"None taken, Commander Yuy. I know you're not used to this, but just stay focused on the mission. We need your help because you're one of the best. You needn't worry about my abilities as a soldier. I've already told you, I can hold my own. We're on the same side here."   
  
"Okay, that's enough, you two," Wufei glared at the two of them, "We've got bigger problems to worry about than hurt egos here."   
  
"Right," Quatre sighed,"let's get started."   
  
* * * * *   
  
[Main conference room]   
  
The room split itself into the six squadrons seated on the main floor headed by each leader. The 4 overhead monitors surrounded the room. Quatre stood at the podium. He took a sip of tea before speaking.   
  
"Once again welcome. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, leader of the Eagle Squadron. Here are the new updated battle plans for this mission. I'll start with a brief overview and then break the plans down by Squadron."   
  
He ran down the data on the Scorpio Mobile Suits as the images appeared on the monitors. Then Scorpian pilot profiles were next. Heero's eye twitched again. He used to be like the Scorpians - irrational, brainwashed, weak. These memories practically paralyzed him. //No... Must stay... focused. They can be defeated.//   
  
"And the Condor squadron," Quatre interrupted Heero's reverie,"you are to cover sections K8 through K12 of the Scorpian offensive."   
  
"Yes, sir!" Condor Squadron replied.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Until the shields are down, all squadrons need to use evasive manuveurs. Avoid close contact with these Scorpians. Try to outrun them and keep them busy. I'll send a signal once we've destroyed the control center. Once their shields are down, you may proceed to engage but be wary of their stingers. Are there any questions or concerns before we break into the squadron conferences?" Quatre looked at each squadron before him.   
  
"Commander Quatre, sir, what should we do if the shields don't go down?" a Falcon soldier asked.   
  
"Keep using the evasive manuveurs. If you can destroy the stingers that extract from the back, it will temporarily disable the energy field for that suit. The energy field only deflects laser power so you can use missiles and gun power from upclose. The suit's computer would find an auxiliary route to reconnect with Capricorn so it'll give you a window of approximately three minutes to defeat it until the shields go back up," Quatre nodded, "Any other questions? Good, we'll regroup in two hours. Dismissed!"   
  
The squadrons dispersed to start up mini-gatherings. A few hellos and nervous smiles were exchanged between the soldiers. Tiana was walking across the room to meet up with Hawk Squadron when she accidently bumped into another soldier.   
  
"I beg your pardon," Tiana apologized.   
  
"It's quite all right, Miss," Ananda murmured befor looking up,"What the - ?"   
  
"Huh?!" Tiana gasped as she looked into the same crystal green eyes she thought she was looking out of. The two young women stared at each other as they circled each other.   
  
"Who are you?" the both spoke at the same time.   
  
"Name's Ananda, part of Master Quatre's Eagle Squadron's control team and you are?" Ananda blinked in disbelief.   
  
"I - I'm Tiana Jolie, leader of the Hawk Squadron," Tiana stuttered out, her heartbeat skyrocketting again,"pardon me for staring, but you look just like me."   
  
"On the contrary, you look like me," Ananda grinned as she extended a hand," so you're the one who brought us all together, eh? I've heard a few things about you from my father and Master Quatre."   
  
"All good I hope," Tiana grinned back as she shook the other girl's hand. //What is going on here?//   
  
Quatre nudged Rashid and pointed towards the two girls across the room. Rashid blinked in amazement. The twins were actually talking and shaking hands! The sisters could be easily made apart. Tiana sported her signature hat with waist length dreadlocks while Ananda's shoulder length wavy hair was pulled into a tight dutch braid. Rashid glanced briefly at Quatre and they walked towards the two pilots.   
  
"Ananda, I see you and Tiana have met," Quatre greeted. Both girls looked at Quatre with a confused look. Rashid stepped up to speak.   
  
"I will explain everything later. We need to go to our meetings first. If you will excuse us, Mistress Tiana."   
  
"But of course, monsieur. I'll see y'all later," Tiana saluted and then walked away from the trio. //What's going on here?//   
  
Duo and Wufei exchanged looks as Trowa looked on with them. They saw the quartet from below and were shocked as well.   
  
"This situation is getting weirder and weirder every second," Wufei blinked, "There's two of them!"   
  
"Dr. Jolie had twin daugthers... how interesting," Duo added quietly.   
  
"How did you know Dr. Jolie?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Long story, but let's just say Dr. Jolie helped me out a while ago before he died," Duo said quietly.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
[Three hours later - private meeting while the soldiers were having dinner.]   
  
Rashid and Quatre sat across from Tiana and Ananda. They pushed their finished dinner trays to the side. The twins looked at each other and then at Quatre and Rashid.   
  
"I owe you an explanation, Daughter," Rashid started slowly.   
  
"What's going on, Father?" Ananda asked.   
  
"Sixteen years ago, a natural set of twins were born to Yoruba Jolie, your mother. Since natural births were and still are rare on L4, natural borns twins were unheard of. To ensure your safety from OZ, Dr. Jolie asked if I would take Ananda as my daughter. I accepted. I'm not your biological father. We had to keep you two a secret. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive us."   
  
"I have a twin sister,"Tiana asked,"I knew I was a natural born, but I had no idea I was a twin. That explains my feelings that something was missing. That's why you and Quatre kept in contact every once in a while, to check up on me."   
  
"Father, I forgive you. I understand why you did this. You were protecting us from OZ. I'm sure Dr. Jolie, um, our father, appreciated this. Allah must be pleased with this favor you did. It was very kind of you to raise me as your daughter. You're still my father and thank you for telling us the truth about each other." Ananda smiled.   
  
"You two are a lot alike. A lot of Dr. Jolie in you both. Similar personalities and you both are good pilots. We're sorry you two had to meet like this," said Quatre.   
  
"That is all right. We'll have time to catch up later. We've got a mission to complete first," Tiana nodded.   
  
TBC


	10. Part 9

Title: ShadowHawk's Rage   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com)   
Chapter: Part 9/?   
Date: Saturday, 16 September, 2000 - wow that was a while ago :)   
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all it's components aren't mine. So, don't sue me. Strictly entertainment. Although, the other original characters and gundams & OZ's new mobile suits are mine.   
Pairings: None for now.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: This is an AU with my Tiana who interacts with the G-boys. She's a unique character and so is her past. This part discussing everyone's preparations of the upcoming battle. Enjoy!   
Feedback: Please!!! :)   
Special Thanks: To Nokoru & Okami of Dreamscape Studios, Kwycksylver, Reiko and all who helped me beta and develop my writing skills! Love you bunches! Much thanks to Meqa for archiving me at SDDI. *grins* hehehe   
  
"..." = speech   
//...// = thoughts   
~*...*~ = flashbacks   
***...*** = visionary advice   
*~*...*~* = computer voice   
~~~...~~~ = visions   
  
===========================   
ShadowHawk's Rage - Part 9   
===========================   
  
  
3 weeks later...   
  
Tiana crinkled her eyebrows into one, deep in concentration as she tip-tapped on her laptop. She sat in the safety of ShadowHawk's cockpit as she pulled up screens of Mobile Suits and cross-referenced them with the data she was entering. When she thought she was just about finished entering the data on the ShadowHawk's upgrades, two words douced that thought like a candle that was snuffed out: DATABASE ERROR. She gave an throaty groan and tapped her head against the smooth headrest behind her twice. "Damned thing." Tiana ground her teeth, she'd been working to upgrade ShadowHawk for hours. The battle was getting closer, her back was getting stiffer, and the computer was getting more difficult with each passing moment.   
  
Tiana rebooted her laptop and started again with a fresh database. As she entered the data, her mind was steadily going over the tactics that she, Trowa and Quatre went over after the Squadron conference was over. //Hmm, all the Leo, Taurus, Aries and various mobile suits have been duly upgraded.// As her left screen blinked onto the Scorpio Mobile Suits, Tiana squinted at the screen and started chewing on her bottom lip. //They're like the old Virgos with those shields, fortunately for us it's controlled by Capricorn and not the suits themselves. Although, we need more firepower rather than laser if we're ever to get close to them. // Trowa's Gundam HeavyArms became the best example of utilizing heavy artillery along with evasive manuveurs. This is what all the mobile suits were given upgrades for - the firepower. //The only dark side of the Heavy Artillery strategy is that the suits would weigh heavier so newer evasive manuveurs are needed develop to balance the decrease in speed.//   
  
She sighed as she hit SAVE on her laptop and shutdown the uplink. Moaning softly, she kneeded her tight neck muscles and leaned back against her seat. Her eyes fought against her will to stay open and drooped down to cover her crystal greens. Her mind started to drift into the land of dreams and her head nodded forward slightly. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and enveloped her heart-shaped face.   
  
"Tia," Duo's voice gently invaded her dreams like a polite intruder, waking her conscience like a mother gently rousing her baby. He jumped down from Deathscythe, his boots gave a faint metallic clang as the catwalk absorbed his weight. He folded his arms and casually leaned against the railing, his easy posture not quite a match for the pensive - perhaps evern concerned? - look on his face as he realized she was asleep in the cockpit. "Tia, wake up, come on down, you look beat."   
  
Tiana acknowledged Duo's luring to join the conscious world as she stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice as she looked down at Duo. //Concern? I thought I've never see concern from the God of Death.// Willing her body to stand and jump down from ShadowHawk, she lifted herself up and stretched once more. She tugged her hat further down until her green eyes were almost hidden between the shadows it provided. Gingerly she jumped down and joined Duo on the railing, gently brushing her elbow with his. "I am beat. I can't wait for this to be over already."   
  
"I hear that," he said, cracking a warm smile that caused her to smile in return. "Are you ready for this, Tia?"   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I try not to put much emotion to it. Less chance of panicking. Just succeed with the mission and pray for the best." She touched her locket and shook her head from the though of something going wrong.   
  
Deathscythe Hell made a new residence in ShadowHawk's Lair for the past week while Duo had his Falcon Team going over drills on the other side of the colony with Tiana's Hawk group. The secret drills were done without firepower so that they wouldn't make as much sound in the early morning hours after lights out. Deathscythe's new upgrades made it slightly heavier but it was still the fastest of the Gundams. ShadowHawk was a close second.   
  
"Hmmph, now you sound like Heero. Don't plan on killing yourself afterwards, ok? I have enough problems trying to keep Heero from self-destructing," Duo cracked a smile in despite of the heavy feeling he got. He scanned Tiana's face for anything else that was on her mind that she wasn't telling him. Before he could help himself, he pushed a loose lock of hair from her face then pulled his hand back as if the gesture scalded his hand like hot water. Nervously, he took that same hand and ran it through his bangs and looked away.   
  
"Trying to sound concerned, Duo?" Tiana strained a laugh, despite the warm feeling she got from the gesture. Slightly blushing, she looked away as well and nervously touched her locket once more. "For lil ol' me? I'm touched. Wait, you're not planning on taking ShadowHawk as a backup Gundam if I blew up now would you?" Tiana grinned and poked Duo playfully in the gut.   
  
"Oomph" he gasped as he quickly protected his ribs, "what's with it with you people always punching me or poking me? Am I that irresistible everyone has to get a piece of me?"   
  
Tiana snickered and pinched his nose playfully as she turned to walk down the catwalk. "Delusions of grandeur will get you nowhere, Duo Maxwell. See you in the mess hell, ok?"   
  
Duo gave a hearty laugh as he watched she walked almost gracefully down the catwalk. Her long locks caressing the fabric of her jacket mid-way down her back as if they were hands. He tipped his head over to the side and smiled again then looked up at Deathscythe. //Yeah yeah I know, Buddy. Not a chance in hell.//   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
[Sahara Mess Hall]   
  
Tiana picked at her plate while sitting with her sisters at the table. Picking up a chicken wing, she stood it up on the tip and spun it around over and over between her fingers, lost in thought. Since the battle was coming up, her appetite got less and less. Imani noticed and turned her almond-shaped eyes towards her big sister in concern.   
  
"Tia, what's wrong. You've bearly touched your plate and it's your favorite meal!"   
  
"Just got a lot on my mind," Tia shrugged and poked at the food in front of her in disinterest.   
  
"Well, if you're not gonna eat it, then I'll take it" Duo grinned as he pulled his chair back before he sat down. He grabbed her chicken wing and grinned at her like a cheshire cat before he sat back and devoured the meat. Imani giggled and Leilani grinned and shook her head as she took another bite of her sandwich.   
  
"You hog, " Leilani grinned at Duo, throwing a half-eaten chicken wing at him. Her pecan face distorted in fake grimace as light brown eyes give away her laughter, "get your own food, papi!"   
  
"Here, Duo", Imani handed Duo her chicken wing and blushed a bright red as she smiled up at him. "start off with this until the line at the buffet dies down."   
  
"Why, thank you, missy," Duo smiled and ruffled Imani's curly brown hair before he devoured the wing. "At least *somone* appreciates my appetite!"   
  
Tiana couldn't help but laugh herself. It felt good to laugh again. With the weight of the upcoming battle not far away, it felt good to just be a kid for once. She smiled as she watched Duo interact with his sisters. //Just a kid. I'd love to be just a kid again.//   
  
"Ay, Tia, como estas?" Leilani noticed her older sister's quietnesss. "You look so serious, no? What's the matter?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking, cherie"   
  
"Hmmph, that's what I'm afraid of, *hermana*!" Leilani cooed as she deepened her Spanish just to tease her sister. Tiana laughed and threw her chicken wing at Leilani as she blushed slightly. Imani grabbed Duo's hand and half-dragged him to the buffet when she saw the line die dwn. "Hey Tia, really, what's wrong? I mean, you look so serious all of the sudden."   
  
"I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Can't shake it."   
  
"I see, just don't get yourself killed, you hear me? I don't want to lose you too." For once, Leilani grabbed Tiana's hand and squeezed it. Her eyes turn very solemn and sad. "Just do what you do best and get back here soon."   
  
Tiana sighed and kissed Leilani on her forehead. "I promise, LeeLee. I'll be back before you know it."   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
[Vega - Quatre's room]   
  
Quatre was making Salah Magrib(Afternoon prayer) in his room before he met up with others for the day. He faced east and had his prayer rug underneath his bare feet. He sat down for the last position of prayer and meditated as he spoke to Allah. He sat on his knees, his soft hands cupped towards his face slightly above his knees. His soft aquamarine eyes closed, his golden hair fluttered about his face as he bent his head towards his hands. He whispered his prayers:   
  
~Oh Allah, hear my prayer. Protect us from harm. Forgive us for the souls that we shall be returning into the Afterlife. Give us strength and protect us from fear. Keep us focused and to do what is pleasing in your sight so that we shall meet you in Paradise. Give us strength and courage as we wear our masks of warriors. Please find souls for the soldiers that have none. Forgive those who took their souls away and may the soldiers find their souls in the Afterlife. Give us success and grant us freedom. Free our darkened hearts and save our retched souls and purify us to where we can be simple human beings once again. These prayers I say in your glorious name. Amin.~   
  
Quatre bent his head as he brought his hands to his face as if he was washing the prayer onto his face.[1] He sighed as he put his hands onto his knees and sat a moment longer before he got up. He could feel the battle drawing nearer. News on the peace conference coming up next week brought shivers up his spine. He had faith that they would succeed but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Someone was going to be badly injured. He walked across his room and closed the door behind him.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
[Sigma 5 - Ocean front]   
  
Wufei sat on the shore of Epsilon Ocean in deep meditation. Altron was hidden within the forest behind him and he sat Indian-style on the soft sand as he concentrated on clearing his mind. He listened as the waves crash against the rocks to his right. Soft cries of the seagulls overhead accented the serene scene before him. As if soaking in the very energy around him, Wufei breathed in the salty air and exhaled deeply. As his mind cleared, he could feel his heart beating slowly, the blood coursed through his body warming him up. He felt light-headed yet very aware of his surroundings. His skin tingled and his shoulder-length unbound onyx hair blew in the wind. He nodded his head forward and felt his body surge with pure energy. Finally, he looked up and stared into the horizon before him. Swirls of lavender, orange, yellow and red blended carelessly in the sky as the sun slowly pirouetted on the horizon. As the wind flowed through his hair, Wufei closed his eyes and thought to himself. //Nataku, it's time.//   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
[Earth - former Zaire]   
  
Heero finally powered down his laptop after sending his information to Quatre on the upgrades for the Condor Squadron. He hated having to be the leader of a squadron. Crowds made him nervous. The fact that the people of the Condor squadron were assigned to him rather than him finding the pilots made things a little harder to take. Not like he knew a lot of people anyway. But he was stuck with them whether he liked it or not. Though he must admit they had the skills. They had something to fight for. He blinked his now-tired cobalt blue eyes. They were running these practices for 2 hours now. He ran an aggravated hand through his unruly hair and stared at his monitors and see his team running manuveurs. He had been teaching them the art of Old World style dogfighting techniques so they can move around the Scorpios. They were having some troubles with the concept.   
  
"Condor 5 watch your back. Condor 6, never leave your wingman. We're a team and you need to depend on each other for this to succeed. Never leave your assigned wingmen. Condor team, check your heat sensors because they may have jam thrusters to where they don't show up on radar like you do."   
  
"Ryuokai!"   
  
Heero sighed again as he leaned back into his cockpit. He let the practice run go for another half an hour before he dismissed them. He rubbed his temples roughly and got up from the cockpit. He climbed out of Wing Zero and noticed that the moon was out and the sky had dropped its midnight veil with sapphires that twinkled. He simply glared at the moon. He had heard that the supposed peace talks will be starting soon. The thought of facing the Scorpions unnerved him. His eye twiched again before he turned to go back into the barracks. //Never will I be like those pilots again...//   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Trowa sat down at his usual quiet spot at the campfire. It had become more and more harder for him to sneak out at night to go practice with his Raven team. They were ready, just tired. He merely stared at the fire and sipped on his java, deep in thought. He had went over the tactics over and over until his head had been begun to hurt from it. He glanced away from the fire to look at his team relaxing in the distance. Most of them never been in true combat before. //They'll soon learn the true essence of battle. They'll soon understand the meaning of this feat.// He shook his head and got up. He licked his dry lips and looked up at the moon. He cocked his head to the side and realized that he never had the chance to look at the moon in a long time. Never had the time to. //Will this be my last view of the moon and its light? Or shall I see it again?// He turned away and started walking back to the circus camp.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Ananda kissed Rashid's forehead before she retired to her quarters. //I love you, Father.// She opened the door and leaned against it as she had shut it behind her. She bowed her head, slid down to the floor and hugged her knees. The past months had finally caught up with her. All the practicing and code-breaking sessions with Master Quatre left her mentally drained. She had managed to crack into 5 more dummy databases and found a back-door command to possibly crack the last 2 real databases.   
  
She tilted her head to touch her knees and sighed deepily. She was ready for this war to be over. Then things could be normal again. And she could get a chance to get to know her twin. //Funny, I have a twin.// She pondered the fact she was no longer alone - she had a sister who seemed a lot like her. She should be upset for the deception but she wasn't. She understood completely. She bit her lip as she tried to remember what Tiana looked like. Their faces were similar except Ananda had a deep scar running across her left cheek from an old battle. Their hair was definitely different but that was basically where the physical differences ended. She could almost feel her sister's presence surround her. It was very familiar as if she had known it in her heart for all these years. It gave her comfort for the brief moment that she felt it. //What is she really like when she's not in battle? Is she funny? Does she have friends? Could we truly get along?//   
  
She looked up and saw the moon out her window. She smiled at its beauty. It hung low in the sky. Almost yellowish in its luminescence. Her spirit animal was the black wolf so she always had the likeness to the moon. //I wonder if Tiana looks at the moon like I do? Is she a dreamer like me?// She lifted a hand to pull her hair back and got up. She shrugged out of her black Eagle combat outfit and put on a big T-shirt for bed. She walked silently to her bed and sat down on it and felt the firmness of the mattress push up against her as she laid down on her back. She pulled the quilt up to her chin and crossed her slender arms across her chest. She stared up at the ceiling and had a disturbing thought. //Will we even get to know each other? What if one of us doesn't make it?// No, she had to have faith. She had to. With that thought concluded, she turned over and went to sleep.   
  
  
End of Part 9   
  
[1] Ok, I'm Muslim so I feel the need to explain the prayer that Quatre's doing. As Muslims, we pray 5 times a day. Morning, Afternoon, Dusk, Evening and Night. Quatre was doing the afternoon prayer. Each prayer has a certain number of rakahs (cycles). Magrib has the most: 4 rakahs. Surahs are the actual prayers from the Holy Qu'ran that you would recite in making Salah (prayer). Anyways, Salah has different positions: standing, bowing and finally sitting. He is sitting on his prayer rug on his knees with his hands cupped upwards as if he's holding water in his hands. You whisper your personal prayer to Allah in said hands and in turn wash the prayer against you to cleanse you. That was what he was doing. Just so you know the significance of that part.   
  
Still with me here? :)   
  
Meela


End file.
